Red Claw's AKA Sharptooth's Story
by colbyleebrown
Summary: Sharptooth had survived that boulder hit, and vowed his revenge on LittleFoot and his friends. Over time, he becomes one big mean Sharptooth named Red Claw...*Based on a theory by a few LBT fans*.


**Author's Note: What's up guys? This is basically a theory on why Sharptooth and Red Claw are the same dinosaur, and how he came to be known as his name now. Hope you enjoy!**

After being struck by the boulder and pushed underneath the water, Sharptooth had come to a short time after Littlefoot and his friends left the scene. Using his powerful legs, Sharptooth easily pushed himself up and out of the water and crawled back onto the land.

Growling with pain and frustration at being bested by pesky leaf eaters, Sharptooth had sustained serious injuries from the boulder, and knowing they were pretty serious, he decided to leave the scene quickly to find a safe place to heal.

Despite his eye that had been struck by the thorn healing, due to the pus being in there for so long, his eye became permanantly stained a pale yellow, and lost some of the sight inside of it, making it harder for him to see.

Without his once reliable eyesight, Sharptooth was no longer able to hunt prey very well and lost his strength, making it harder for him to hunt and take down large prey. He then decided to stay away from the Great Valley those little pests had gone too, and due to his injured state, he knew he couldn't handle all the adult dinosaurs at once. One day tho, he would get his revenge.

As the years went on by, Sharptooth had started to succumb to a combination of malnutrition and old age, and the combination of the two had caused his once green skin to change into a unhealthy pale grey color.

Then one day, he came across two fast biters chasing down a large bug, and saw how fast the 2 were, and decided to use them as his "extra weapons". Their names were Screech and Thud, and together the 3 of them formed a symbolic relationship and helped each other hunt. Screech and Thud became the eyes while Sharptooth became the brawn.

But even with the help of Screech and Thud, Sharptooth would continue to have problems hunting down large, nutritious prey and continued to suffer for it. And as he got older, his strength continued to weaken to a point where he barely retained half the strength he once did. Screech and Thud continued to remain by Sharptooth's side because they still desired the protection from such a large sharptooth.

Then one day, Sharptooth, Screech, and Thud had a run-in with a young and small purple sharptooth named Chomper, and tried to attack him, only to hit his head against a sharp rock, which caused him to get a large scar from his left eye all the way down to his left claw, leaving a permanent mark on him. The cut caused some damage to his left eye, leaving him even less able to hunt for himself. Furious, he blamed Chomper for his injury and continued to hunt him down relentlessly.

Chomper's parents knew that as long as Chomper stayed with them, Sharptooth, Screech, and Thud would continue to attack and hunt them, and decided to give a fast runner who was seperated from her family by the 3 Sharpteeth the responsibility of looking out for and protecting Chomper.

Despite this, an earthshake had seperated Chomper and Ruby from Chomper's parents and Ruby's family from the island, leaving them more vulnerable.

Sometime later, Sharptooth, Screech, and Thud discovered that while out hunting for prey near the Great Valley, that Chomper and Ruby had decided to live in the valley with the very long neck named Littlefoot and the other leaf eaters that Sharptooth had hunted years before.

Knowing that the very dinosaurs he sought revenge on were there, Sharptooth's determination increased to an intensity that beat the determination he had before. The 3 of them would then stay near the Great Valley for however long it took for Sharptooth to get his revenge on that pesky group of dinosaurs.

And due to the large red scar from his left eye all the way down to his claw, Sharptooth was eventually given the name Red Claw, and he vowed that one day, he would kill the dinosaurs who had started his troubles and the ones who had caused his injuries. One day, he would get his revenge.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud would not stop until they got what they wanted. Sweet revenge.

The End!


End file.
